


Witness the (Not) Heroes

by Of_Lights_and_Shadows



Category: Marvel
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, First Meetings, M/M, Meet-Ugly, Off-Screen Murder, so there might be more another time, there's also some background plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2019-09-29 09:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17200535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Lights_and_Shadows/pseuds/Of_Lights_and_Shadows
Summary: Loki, was of course, not disturbed by stumbling on a murder scene, but he was definitely surprised when he was offered a place to stay in exchange for his silence.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> [from this meet-ugly prompt list](https://www.pillowfort.io/posts/274308)
> 
> : 95. you just witnessed me kill a guy and I have a really, really good reason for it, please don’t call the cops
> 
> I fell in love with this prompt the moment I saw it. I have numerous extra notes of MOs, some extra lines, references, and other stuff that hopefully will appear on a future chapter.

 

 

Loki always considered himself as one of those people who just happen to get themselves into unfortunate situations. Not unlucky per se; just that bad things happened once in a while. Nothing life-changing or threatening ever occurred. Like it happened to everyone.

 

Well, as they say, there's a first time for everything.

 

And said first time finds him in a murder scene. With the  _honourable_ executioner still on the scene.

 

Well,  _shit._

 

Whoever this assassin is, his identity is obscured by too plain and loose clothes, simple jeans, sport shoes and a pulled-up hoodie. Not that Loki wants to know anything about it this very moment. What he wants is to get to a safe space and then perhaps contact the police. But apparently today was one of those days that all bad luck finds its way to you like lightning finds a lightning rod which means,  _of course_ , he gets noticed. 

 

Then, he's introduced to a metal glove (a gauntlet, part of his brain comments, that he ignores because  _now isn't the time_ ), red, with a strange, glowing circle on its palm. “Hey, I know this looks bad” the person speaks, and the voice has a somewhat boyish charm in it, “but I can explain? Are you staying anywhere? I can let you crash at my place if you don't rat me out. This person” he says, and points at the deceased, “was far from a nice one, you know. Rich ass who hurt others and got away with it.”

 

“And what makes you better than they were?” he asked _Loki please, stop antagonizing the guy with the metal hand_ he internally screamed.

 

“I never claimed I was a good person. So, my place?” he asks again, while walking away. “They'll be found, soon, don't worry about it.”

 

In perhaps the  **worst** judgment Loki ever made in his life, he follows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> extra:
> 
> "Alright, let's get this straight. Are you operating in a sort of Dark Brotherhood way?" Loki asks, and Tony looks insulted.
> 
> "I'd prefer to think it resembles the Morag Tong way." he replies, noticing Loki's confusion. "It means the killing of certain individuals to avoid a massacre from happening." Tony sighs. "Look I know Morrowind has bad graphics but that's no reason to not give it a try!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki goes with Tony. He meets one of his flatmates. We learn things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's literally three hours before I watch Endgame and what do I do? I finish chapter as fast as I can to deal with the upcoming feels. Please enjoy!

“Honey, I'm home!” he calls as soon as he unlocks the door. It's cheerful, playful even, and it makes Loki wonder if that said honey was an actual relationship, or a partner in crime.

 

“Tony you know Bruce has a test can you stop being like that for at least tonight?” 

“What I know is that I'm rooming with two overachieving geniuses, but! I'll promise I'll try to be on my best behaviour tonight, Jiminy.” Then, almost like an afterthought: “I picked up a stray!”

Loki finds it insulting to be referred to as that but it could be something worse. And besides, he's currently on the lair of a cold-blooded murderer with his seemingly partner in crime. For now, he'll just keep his big mouth from getting into trouble. He's more curious to know about this whole operation they've been running. Are they in for it for some secret goal? Are they, perhaps, driven by a delusion? Both? Something else entirely?

He simply has to know.

Jiminy? shakes his head in disapproval. After all, he knows that look well. “Seriously? Seriously, Tony? After everything about swearing us to secrecy, about how important it is to not get caught, and not only do you get caught, don't lie to me, I know you, you bring them here?”

Tony just shrugs. “It's not that I don't have a plan for when it comes to motion, and it all goes to shit. Besides, daddy dearest's name still holds some power. It's going to be fine. I know how to play the 'misguided youth' pretty well, don't you agree?”

“Excuse me, what exactly is going on?” Loki could not take this anymore. He needed to know.

“Oh well, you see,” Tony starts, “we have this small group. We hang out. Occasionally, we get some contact to kill someone. Sometimes we do it, sometimes we don't. No big deal.”

“So, let's get this straight. Are you operating in a sort of Dark Brotherhood way?” Loki asks, and Tony looks insulted.  
“I'd prefer to think it resembles the Morag Tong way.” he replies, noticing Loki's confusion. “It means the killing of certain individuals to avoid a massacre from happening.” Tony sighs. “Look I know Morrowind has bad graphics but that's no reason to not give it a try! Long story short, we're very particular on our targets. Murderous intent among people isn't that uncommon. We just find a healthier direction for it.”

“So, what are you doing then?” Loki questions. “Vigilantism? Avenging?”

Jiminy laughs. “Avenging? That sounds cool. Oh, and call me James. Tony likes silly nicknames. Fair warning, he'll find one for you if you stay around long enough.”

“He says that, but he secretly enjoys he's been appointed as my conscience.”

“And that Bruce you mentioned earlier? I'm curious.”

“Of course! Brucey's my Sebastian.” at Loki's confusion, he's quick to add. “The voice of reason, because I'm apparently half insane and drag poor Rhodey down with me.” Tony  
admits.

“How about we start calling ourselves Avengers?” James asks.

“Nah, I'll pass. I don't want a shadow, mysterious secret agency that definitely doesn't exist knocking on my door and claim I stole their idea. I'll pass. Think of something else, perhaps I'll get behind it then.” he jokes.

“What about me? I'm assuming you didn't bring me here to end me or anything?”

Tony shakes his head. “Nah, it's more like, you're here cause I'm trying to sweeten the pill for you. Think of it like finding a sugar daddy, only you're keeping a secret about murder. Does that sound like a deal to you?”

“I guess...?”

“It's a deal then!” Tony exclaims. “Welcome to our lair! I'll get you settled with your own place within the week.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What w've learnt:  
> -Tony is a Disney fan  
> -Tony knows about SHIELD and the Avengers Initiative  
> -Loki will get a nickname  
> -Tony, Bruce and James are in this together
> 
> next time:
> 
> "Hey, Brucey, long time no see! How's Big Mean and Green treating you?"


End file.
